Happy Anniversary
by LuciferDragon
Summary: On the worst day to be called away, Hiei is given a mysterious mission from Enki. To his surprise, his old friends are called there as well to take out the target. Is there something more to the message left to him? Set after a few fics. OC pairings M/F
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes Before Beginning... Stuff**

There's a few things I'd like to get out of the way before setting you off on reading this. Though no doubt since it isn't yaoi no one will read this. Just a personal thing I've seen with my previous works in the YYH series (really, check AFF in YYH and tell me if you see any hetero/oc pairings. Really quite disturbing.). Yes I am NOT a supporter of yaoi unless it is supposed to happen. A coupling that is made completely obvious. In YYH the only couple I can see as gay is the demons from the Dark Tournament, during Shishi Wakamaru's fight when they run away. "I just got my horns done. Take me home." THAT would be it. ... What, two guys can't be best friends? What's wrong with that? They can't worry about their friend's well-being if their situation looks grim? Pfft.

With that being said, this IS an OC pairing fic, as it is a continuation of my YYH stories to date. Since it is a continuation, I won't really be going into detail on the OC's appearances. The plot bunnies have abandoned me for now on Pesadilla, and suddenly chewed this idea into my brain, so humor me. I'm making it up as I go along for now. This would be set about... 9 years after the demon world tournament now, and yes I still have Enki in charge. Shoot me.

Also, don't start bitching about "How do they have _ in Demon World?" In my view, we have Demon World, Spirit World, and Human World. Human World is made up of so many different technological advances and cultures, I think that the other two would have similar. It's not too far-fetched. Creativity at it's best.

**Stories so far:**  
Beginnings  
Bonds of Life  
The Pesadilla Tournament  
Of Life and Love

**Pairings:**  
Yusuke x Keiko  
Kuwabara x Yukina  
Kurama x OC (Kitsu)  
Hiei x OC (Shakaku)  
OC x OC (Salem x Hyouga)

So I'd like to thank those who actually come across this and like it. Some reviews would be great, but I can live without them too. And now on with the show!

* * *

**1.**

Things had calmed down considerably after the Pesadilla Tournament. Enma saw no more need for full-time detectives, and so put Sha and her squadron on office duties, sharing the load of paperwork he normally placed upon his son's head. Doing so made the Spirit Word duties run a lot smoother. Yusuke and Keiko had their daughter, naming her Reia. She took after her father, causing trouble from birth, giving Keiko a lot of exercise. Yusuke was not the only new father on the block. Yukina had finally sported a rounded belly a year after the tournament, much to the surprise of the others. Kuwabara, unlike Yusuke, took it upon himself to proclaim his love for his wife and his growing child every waking second in the presence of others, usually making an unknown brother-in-law very angry. Kurama and Jen had unfortunately had a falling out around the time Yukina became pregnant, though after a few months, he started seeing Kitsu again, eventually proposing to her four months later. Having left her once after two years, he wasn't ready to do so again. Hyouga and Salem spent most of their time making sure their two children Yuki and Misou didn't kill each other. Salem also had a job with Hiei, employed by Enki to eradicate problem demons every so often. Said fire demon spent his off hours mostly at home with his wife Sha and their kids Kiete and Tsunada. After the tournament, he took it upon himself to start teaching his son and daughter how to defend themselves, much to the disapproval of his wife. She didn't exactly think handing a sword to a four and two-year-old would be such a good idea. So life had gone on for three years, peaceful and undeterred, leaving the demons and humans to finally have time to themselves for their personal gains. Though of course, things are never as good as they seem…

* * *

"You son of a bitch!"

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks as he left the room he shared with his wife, pausing as he pulled his shirt over his head. "What the hell did I do? I just woke up." His appearance had gotten a bit more rugged over the years. A faint shadow of hair sat along his jaw line, not too long but still noticeable, and his skin had tanned slightly from needing to work outside on missions most of the time.

Sha looked up from what she was doing, which was currently standing up in front of the couch in their living room, the game she was previously playing paused. "Oh, not you. This damn game." She sat back down, having had leapt off the sofa in a small fit of frustration, continuing from her last save point. She flipped her red bangs back over her head into the rest of the black hair, staring intently at the screen with her black eyes. Her dragon tail twitched ever so slightly as she moved the character around.

"Isn't that Kiete's?" he asked, folding his arms and quirking a brow.

"Not anymore after what I saw him doing with it. The kid's only 7, he shouldn't be playing games such as this."

"What, with the violence?" He sat and watched her hack and slash one of two hydra heads, then leap onto a pile of crates next to it to trigger a platform to impale its head. "Why does he have this game again?"

"Because my dad doesn't understand the concept of ratings," she said, now having taken out the other head and moving to the main one.

"Doesn't Hydra have five heads?"

"I took those down already. Easy." She side-glanced him. "What are you doing up so early? I'd expected with a day off of Daddy-duties that you'd sleep in."

He remained silent for a minute, before stating firmly, "I came out to tell you I have a mission. I'll be leaving in a few hours." Inwardly he felt a massive pang of guilt in telling her the news. Especially with it being that day, of all days in a year.

She paused the game and stared at him. "But we went through the trouble of Hyouga taking care of the kids so we had the weekend to ourselves." Sadness crept into her voice. "I had even gone shopping for a present for you."

"I know, but this one is important. Unavoidable." He paused, wondering how to say the rest. "We'll… have to put it off until another day."

She placed the controller down next to her, moving to get up.

"Sha, I'm sorry."

"Forget it." She moved out of his way as he tried to reach for her arm. She folded her arms over her smallish chest. "You know what day it is, right? Why Hyouga even agreed in the first place to watch our two hellions along with hers."

"Of course I do. I can't turn this one away though. Please, try to understand." He waited for her to come back to the couch, but she only shook her head.

"Any other day and I wouldn't mind. Just go. Happy anniversary." She stalked into their room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her.

He clenched his jaws, clamping down his anger. He'd been a lot better at keeping a lid on it, though times like these it was hard. "Sha don't do this." He moved from the couch to stand in front of their bedroom door. No answer. "Look, Enki wouldn't let me turn it down. I even said I'd work for two weeks straight if he'd pass me just tonight, but he wouldn't go for it. Something is killing demons en masse, and my team is needed. If it makes it any better, Salem has to come too." Still no answer. His hand clenched into a fist, but catching himself, he only released a breath and put his forearm to the door, leaning his head into it. "Fine, be like this. Even though I don't know when I'll see you next."

Just as he was about to walk away, he heard the lock click.

He tried entering, but she held the knob fast. "Sha…" Hiei started.

"You have how many hours until you need to go?" Sha finally said from behind the door.

"Four, why?" The door slowly opened in front of him, showing Sha had slipped into his "gift". It was a lacey black negligee, with matching panties and her heeled boots that brought her to his height, something that he had seen one day and jokingly prodded her attention at. His throat went dry. "When did you-?"

"While you were yelling through the door," she smiled, showing a glint of fang. "So, four hours?"

He returned that smile. "That's what he said."

Sha nodded behind her as she innocently tugged at his shirt. "Well we can always move tonight's plans to now."

"We could."

Rolling her eyes she tightened her grip on his shirt and pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind them. The game sat forgotten in the living room, to be completely untouched for the next few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Hiei leaned over her shoulder, growling and nibbling at a sensitive spot on her neck, making her twitch and giggle.

"Knock it off, that tickles!" Yet he still persisted. "Knock it off you big goofball," she still laughed, shrugging him off as she turned to face him. "You sure you have to go?"

He heard the sadness in her voice again as she leaned into his chest. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She sat up, looking at him. "At least I got use out of the new nightie."

"Which I want you wearing when I get home."

"Just let me know ahead of time when you're on your way and I'll put it on again." Her black eyes brightened for a bit. "Oh, I forgot. I was gonna show you why I took the game from Kiete. Just lemme kill that last Hydra head." She leapt out of bed like a child on Christmas, not even bothering to get dressed as she went into the living room. Once more he heard the music in the background and the occasional screams of the Hydra.

After five minutes he got up and went into the living room in the same fashion she did. The two hydra heads had just exploded and Sha was navigating the main character down the main head's throat. "What do you need to show me?"

"Right after this." After a few more minutes of cut scenes, Hiei's jaw dropped a bit at what you could do in the game.

"And that's right in the beginning?"

"Yeah, a half hour in, if you do everything right. Hence why I confiscated the game."

"He's a lucky bald bastard, isn't he?" He said, getting rewarded with a punch to the arm. "I was kidding."

Sha sighed and paused the game once more, setting down the controller. "I won't keep you any longer, I know you need to leave."

"Don't do the sad thing. I can't help it." Hiei got up and went into their room again to get dressed.

She stared at their corgi Shadow, snoozing on a pillow in a corner. She knew when cases like this came up, they were unavoidable. Especially when they needed experts in the field to go in. There was no sense loosing innocent lives when someone with more knowledge and skill could do it in half the time. It just always hurt when he had to go for long lengths of time.

He came back out, tying his sword to his belts. "Are you going to get dressed any time soon, or are you going to keep tempting me to stay home awhile longer?"

She went red in the cheeks when she realized she hadn't put anything on when she darted back out. "Slipped my mind." She looked to him. "I'll go once you leave."

"Alright." He leaned over the back of the couch, giving her a deep kiss, not knowing when he'd be able to do so again. "I'll contact you the second I can."

She nodded, not daring to let herself speak anymore. A lump had formed in her throat, threatening to break at any moment.

"I swear I won't be gone any longer than I have to. I love you."

"I love you too," she managed, still swallowing at the lump.

Hiei took a deep breath and stood again. "Time to be a hard ass again and go get Salem, I guess." With one last kiss he left her, closing the door quietly behind him. More so out of habit than anything.

"Be safe," she whispered, a tear escaping out of her eye. She forcefully rubbed it away, but not in time to stop the rest from coming. "Come home in one piece…"

* * *

In his office across the city of Severa, Enki slumped onto his desk like a dead weight. A low laugh started behind him as the person it belonged to moved to sit on the front of the desk, crossing its legs over a knee. "The plan is in motion…" he said to another figure in front of him. "It is your turn to make sure the rest of it goes smoothly."

"Yes, Master." The other figure bowed and vanished.

The first looked back at Enki, sleeping as though he were amongst the dead. "Your top assassins will live for not much longer. Enma's will soon follow. Nothing will stop us with them out of the way." He started to laugh again as he faded from the office as well, leaving no signs of forced entry or foul play behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Hiei arrived on the site he was told to go not a half hour later. He had stopped to get Salem, but Hyouga said he had already left. All four of the kids were playing in one of the side rooms, and she had said it wasn't a problem to keep them the full day she had promised.

"Trust me; they're not as bad as Misou and Yuki. At least yours hasn't tried putting a fork in an electrical socket. Not yet, anyway," she said before bidding him farewell and good luck.

Where he was told to meet his crew was on the side of a road, by an unmarked storage truck. He saw a familiar red-head leaning against it, while another red-head was conversing with a slightly shorter guy with slicked back black hair.

Puzzled, Hiei approached the group. "Kurama, Yusuke, what are you doing here? This isn't your jurisdiction."

"We're just as confused as you are, I can assure you," Kurama said. His appearance hadn't changed too much. He kept his even longer hair tied back and wore normal human street clothes instead of the Asian garb he had seemed keen on wearing a lot. He had an unzipped thin black jacket over a white button up shirt pulled out of his jeans, giving him an appearance of someone who didn't care much about how he looked anymore.

"If you two are to be attending, then why am I here in the first place? Salem has the same level of authority as I, and I had other plans today."

Yusuke bit his lip. "Yeah that blows. Happy anniversary to you though. Pass that on to Sha for me." He had changed a bit. He seemed subtly more tired, most likely due to Reia now being three. It wasn't too noticeable, unless one had known him for over a decade. He sported a black hoodie that he had jammed his hands into the front pocket and a pair of jeans that fit him more loosely compared to the pair Kurama wore. A whole seven years now and you haven't killed each other. I'm impressed."

"Shut it." He looked around. "Tell me that oaf isn't joining us as well."

"Well a certain brother-in-law of yours hasn't really been doing much more than gloating about his daughter." Yusuke laughed a bit as he saw Hiei's teeth grit at being reminded he was now related to Kuwabara.

"Whatever. Someone such as him wouldn't last five minutes on a mission such as this."

"Well now I wouldn't really say that," a voice said from behind them.

"Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, nice to see you too Shorty," Kuwabara responded, fixing the shoulder strap of his pack to a more comfortable position. He must have just come from work, considering his suit. An office job never did seem to suit him, but he did what he had to do to keep his family alive and well. "It's been what, a year now?"

"And I would have preferred to keep it as it was going. Seems I have no choice."

"Bite me Shirmp! What did I do to you?"

"Besides exist, multiple things that I do not have to explain to you."

All through the bickering, Kurama laughed behind his hand. "Just like old times, eh Yusuke?"

"Guess you could say that. Except this time we're taking orders from Hiei instead of Koenma. Though this way we know the info has to be legit and all there as we start."

"Guys, knock it off," Salem said, creating a wall of shadows between the arguing human and demon. "We have a job to do, so if you'd all like to get home to your families, I suggest we get moving."

"Question," Kurama stated. "Who, out of us, is driving?"

"That won't be necessary," a new voice said as it appeared in the same direction as Kuwabara. The man that approached them wasn't too tall, possibly 5'8", with tied back black hair and piercing blue eyes. His clothes marked him as one of Enki's inside employees, what with the black dress pants and a black double-breasted jacket over a white shirt. He bowed. "I will be driving this vehicle to your destination. There is no need to learn my name."

"I think it would ease all our minds if you did inform us," Salem said as he abated the wall keeping Kuwabara and Hiei from killing each other.

"If you believe it will, I am Shinsuke, and that is all I go by. Now then, if we may continue on, it will be a day's travel in this."

"Where are the rest of the members of our squadron?" Hiei asked. "Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are not part of it."

"I'm sorry to say that you were the ones chosen for this gig. The rest of your team are… on leave for this mission."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I did not authorize for their leave. Enki needs to clear it with me before he does such things as this."

Shinsuke waved his hands in front of him as a sign of innocence. "I'm only a messenger here to tell you what I'm told, and a chauffeur. But time is running short for us; we need to move quickly."

Reluctantly, Hiei nodded, motioning to his friends to load into the back of the van. There were no proper seats, leaving them to fend for themselves for seating. Shinsuke closed up the back of the truck and hopped into the front of the truck, grinning wildly to himself.

_My part is also in motion. It is almost time…

* * *

_

After twenty or so minutes of traveling, Yusuke and Kuwabara felt the need to break the silence, starting up conversations at random. Hiei chose to ignore them, sitting against the back door, twisting his wedding band absentmindedly. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Kurama sit down beside him, gazing at their long-time friends.

"It's nice to be reunited in action, is it not?"

Hiei didn't answer right away, still twisting the ring on his finger as he did when he began to traverse the path of his mind. "I suppose… Though it's just a continuation of what I would have to do at home. Watch children so they don't get themselves killed."

Kurama laughed a bit, "You've never really needed to save their skins to a point where it would irritate you this much."

He arched a brow. "I can remember quite a few times where my assistance was required."

"Yes but they also wouldn't have died had you not stepped in." He smiled slightly at the glare he received from his friend. "How is home-life, by the way? We don't keep in contact too much other than when I'm needed to watch your children."

"It's fine, I guess."

It was Kurama's turn to arch a brow. "You guess? Don't tell me the love life is getting dull."

"No, that stays fine. Everything with her is great. I've… just been gone a lot lately. I don't get to see them as much as I'd like. On top of that, the intimacy has gone down. I leave early in the mornings, and come home well into the night on days I have to work."

"It sounds as if you could use a vacation."

"You have no idea." He glanced down at Kurama's hand, seeing the similar ring on his finger as well. "So how's married life for you going? Sure took you awhile to get to the date."

"It makes me want to shoot myself for giving her up in the first place, you know?" Kurama stared ahead, focused on his ring-finger. "I thought dating a human girl would help me in the long run, and because of that, I turned Kitsu away for reasons I'd never tell her. Then a year after the last tournament, when Jen and I split, Kitsu was the only one I could think of turning to. Not as a clutch, but as someone who was there for me always." He smiled sadly. "I hate myself for ever trying to avoid her, while the love had never died."

Hiei nodded. "That's why I got married myself. I knew no one better would ever be there for me. She didn't try to use me, or extort me in any way. Sha, even though she hadn't known me long, did all she could just to see me happy, before her own happiness. Someone like that I refused to pass up." He balled his hand into a fist. "Take it from me, what you did was the right thing. We can't always fight losing battles with time."

"You've become quite the scholar, that you have," Salem said as he sat across from the duo.

"And you've become much softer around everyone," Hiei said.

"I just saw no point in being so hard-headed around everyone. Not after having so much brought into my life." He gazed ahead at his friend. "You should stop as well."

"Bah, I have no need to go soft. It only gets you killed."

"That's Hiei for you, he'll never hold a soft heart around us," Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara joined the conversation. "We've tried for about a decade now with no luck."

"There is no point in changing now, is there?" the fire demon retorted.

Yusuke was about to respond when a fine mist began filling the bed of the van. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's a trap!" Salem exclaimed, leaping up to try the door, only to find it jammed. "Hell, we're locked in."

Kuwabara slammed his fist into the Plexiglas divider that led to the front of the vehicle. "What the heck are you trying to pull in there! Answer me!"

Just as Hiei moved to draw his sword, his vision grew hazy. "Damn it all…" He held himself up with his weapon as his companions fell around him. "What the hell is this…" His eyes rolled back as his hold gave way, forcing him into the same deep sleep as his comrades.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

_Why is my head pounding? And why is it so damn cold…_ Hiei cracked open his eyes, blinking a few times to rid himself of a haze over his vision. At first he thought he hadn't opened them at all, considering the darkness of his location, but as he grew accustomed to the lack of light, he saw the shadows of outlines that were his companions. He tried to get up from his sitting position against the wall, but restraints around his wrists held him fast. _What the hell-?_

"It's no use. We've tried," one of the four said directly in front of him. It was Salem, who, as a shadow elemental, could see just as well as if it were high noon in the chamber.

Hiei slumped back into a more comfortable sitting arrangement, though the restraints holding his arms over his head didn't help much. "Funnily enough, this situation is highly familiar."

"Oh?" He could hear it in Salem's voice that he was arching a brow. "How so? Surely you've never been held captive here, let alone at all."

"It's lacking in the eroticism department, but it's still similar."

He heard Yusuke laughing. "So you did celebrate your anniversary before you left."

"A little."

"What do we do now?" Kuwabara asked somewhere to Hiei's left.

"From our current situation, all we really can do is wait," Kurama answered from across the room.

"Anyone even know where we are?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei arched a brow, though no one but Salem would have been able to see it. "We're in a dark, dank dungeon, held against our will. Need any more details Detective?"

"Well I guess that's the gist of it. Is there any way we can communicate to the outside world?"

"I'll try." He tried opening up a line with Enki, only to meet some kind of resistance. "That's… not good." Out of curiosity, he tried Sha, but the same result came. "Nothing."

Salem sighed. "Then there's nothing more we can do but wait and see what happens next."

* * *

Sha paused in cleaning the dishes in the sink, gazing out their fifth-story window, the sounds of the two children playing with Okibi and Shadow distant in her ears. _Where are you? You promised you'd call…_ She was pulled out of her thoughts at a tug on her tail. Her eyes following the small disturbance, she saw her daughter standing there. "What is it, Sweetie?"

"When's Daddy coming home, Mommy? I miss him." Tears filled Tsunada's red eyes as she twisted her own tail around in her tiny grasp.

Heart clenching a bit, Sha put down the current dish she was cleaning and kneeled down to Tsunada's level. "I'm not sure, but Daddy should be home soon. He's never been gone longer than a week."

"But it's already been three days. How much longer will he be?"

Sha bit her lip. "I wish I could tell you honey… I miss him too."

As she shooed her daughter to go play once more, the phone by the sink rang.

"Hello?"

"Sha! Are you alright?"

She furrowed her brow. "Enki? Is that you?"

"Yes, but answer me, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but why call here?"

"Is your husband home?"

Her demon heart skipped a beat. "He's on a mission you sent him on. He's been gone three days now." Silence met her ears. "Enki? He… is on a mission right?"

Enki's voice went distant but she heard him cursing up a storm.

"ENKI! Answer me damn it!" She looked in the living room to see the kids and Okibi looking at her. "Okibi, watch them please." She took the cordless into her room, closing the door behind her.

"I've been trying to contact him for a full day with no response. I expected he was just ignoring my summons, so that's why I called here."

She felt like an ice cube had slipped into her belly. "You mean you didn't send him on a mission?"

"Someone broke into my office and my mind somehow, creating a contact link with him. I only know that much. What was said, I don't know."

Sha held herself up on the door. "What does this mean?"

"It means we have an immediate threat. I do not have the permission to mobilize your team, so allow me to contact Lord Enma. I need you four to locate them and find out what's happened."

"Y-yeah…"

"Sha, are you alright?"

"I will be."

"Look, we do have a lead though. One of our transport vans was stolen, and there's a hidden tracer on it. We can find out where that is, and maybe from there, figure out where the others are. Please, will you take this assignment once I clear it with Lord Enma?"

"Yes, of course. I'll just need to phone my father and have him come watch the kids."

"Do what you must in preparation, I'll contact Lord Enma right away."

"Alright." She hung up the phone and started biting her thumbnail, feeling a batch of tears starting. _Not gonna cry, not gonna…_ Even with her trained restraint, a few tears fell past her eyes.

"Sha? Is everything alright?" she heard her dragon ask from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, e-everything's ok."

"I hear it in your voice. It's not ok. Now let me in."

Standing, she opened her door to allow the dragon in the room, feeling the scales brush against her thighs as she moved. "He's gone and gotten himself taken!"

"Start from the beginning. Who did, and what's going on. Explain everything…"

* * *

Two hours later Sha was shoving a dagger into her boot. "Bed time for them is still 9, though Kiete may stay up until 10. He's been behaving himself lately."

Her father was walking around, carrying Tsunada on his shoulders, grinning as she yanked on his horns. "Getting to be a big boy now, isn't he? Though if he's been behaving, he's not acting like his father, hm?"

Sha paused before reaching for a sword to tie to her belt.

"Not the best of topics right now Grandpa," Tsunada said, giving a particularly hard tug to the boney appendages.

"Yes I suppose not." He leaned down so the young girl could slide off down his back. "He'll be fine, Di'anot. You'll see."

"If only I could be sure… I can't even reach out to him. It's like something's interfering." She pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail. "All I get is fuzz, and not the good kind." She pulled her hair to get the tie nice and secure before moving from her room, closing it behind her. "There's still a few of his weapons in here, so the kids are not allowed past this threshold. I know their father's been teaching them how to handle the swords, but I'm still not too keen on that idea."

"No problems. It's not like it's the first time I've stayed here with them."

She nibbled her lip. "I hope nothing gets backed up in Ryukai from your absence."

"Nothing I can't handle." He placed a kiss to his daughter's cheek. "Now stop worrying and go get him out of whatever trouble he's in."

She nodded and gave her kids a last few goodbyes before leaving through the front door to Spirit World for her orders.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Sha waited inside Koenma's office with Sukuna and Kitsu for their last remaining member.

They looked back as the doors slid open with the mechanical hum. "So you took your time," Kitsu said with her arms crossed.

"Hush. I needed to find a babysitter." Hyouga tightened her grip on her long sword attached to one of her belt loops. "Sir, what are our orders?"

Koenma searched his desk for the file his ogres had put together on short notice. "I'd say you're a bit antsy, but considering the circumstances, it's to be expected. Ah, here it is." He handed the file to Hyouga, who looked it over carefully. "We haven't been able to secure a safe mode of transportation other than a portal close by the van's location."

"That's fine," Kitsu said, fingering the petals on her blue water leaf flower. Unlike any of them, she was immune to the thorns on the stem.

Sha took the folder from Hyouga, glancing over it carefully. She felt her blood chill. "It's… in Human World?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Do you know how hard this will be then? If we cannot kill-"

"This matter has been bumped up in priority. Your mission is kill in defense. If you are approached with malicious intent, you are clear to use deadly force. Is that understood?"

Sha studied the prince for a second before nodding. "Yes, it is. But that protocol has never been used before."

"As I said, priority has been moved up over common law. Cases in the past have never targeted any of our men directly."

"Do you know the full intentions of why the boys were taken in the first place? The whole reason behind this?" Sukuna asked.

"Not entirely. We're figuring that it's on some world domination fix."

"It does make sense, take out the defense and the castle is there for the taking. What worlds are in danger?"

Koenma's look grew sad. "All of them."

"All… as in all three?"

"That seems to be all the world we have, Spider," Hyouga said, clenching her hands into fists. "Are we cleared to go?"

"Yes. The portal is in the entrance hall. You can't miss it."

Without another word, she turned on her heel and whisked out of the office.

"She's in a rush." Sha looked back at the main office with a cocked head. "I mean, I'm worried too, but still…"

"We'd better catch up. We never know what might happen if she's let loose." Kitsu said.

"Right." The girls bowed and left the office, heading to the main hall.

Once alone again, Koenma picked up the phone Jeorge had dumped on his desk with the news just two hours ago. Hitting the right numbers, he redialed Enki's office. "They're heading out."

"I hate to bother your section with messes made in mine, but that was my strongest squadron. The rest of my army does not have the power to get them back."

"They would have been called upon one way or another. It is no bother. Though I need to go and research some more on our potential enemies. Farewell, and do not fret."

"Thank you, Koenma."

* * *

Enki hung up the phone on his end, his hand shaking a bit as the other let a piece of paper fall to the desk. "Is that convincing enough?" His voice shook.

"Hmph,, it's good enough for now. Did he suspect anything?"

"You will not get away with this."

"I believe I already have." A figure that had been standing in the shadows of one side of the office stepped forward, lowering his hand that had had a charge of energy sitting in it awaiting the pull of a trigger. "If you do anything to change this outcome, Koko will be … well you know the position she's in at the moment."

Enki ground his teeth. "I will see you hung for your impudence."

The man grinned, having it show in his blue eyes. "I'm shaking in my boots."

"What is your purpose in all of this?"

"Now would I be a good evil villain if I told you my reasons?" He patted Enki's cheek, infuriating the larger demon even further. "Interfere more than I allow you, and I assure you, your wife will die. I don't think that's something you could live with."

"You are threatening the lives of these women's loved ones, aren't their pains just as hard?"

The man stood back, his grin never wavering. "There's a difference in that; they're all going together."

Enki's blood went cold. _I have to warn them somehow. But how?_


End file.
